Bound
by PercyJfan100
Summary: Orphaned as newborns, the Big Three take the biggest risk in all the past millennium- raise their children personally. Of course, three demigods being raised on Olympus sets all into unrest- the Fates have plans for them, and of course, there's that near century-old prophecy coming to haunt them. But the question remains- will any of the Olympian heirs live to see that day?
1. Prolouge

…**You all knew this was coming! I figured it was about time I took a shot at one of these! Hope ya'll enjoy this! I'll update my other stuff as inspiration comes!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson! If I did, Thalia's name would have actually been **_**Thalia **_**in the second movie, and not Talia! How did they mess that up anyway?!**

**Kay enjoy! :D**

Amphitrite had put up with a lot over the past few millennium. She'd watched, angry and helpless, as her husband had sired child after child behind her back. Of course, one thing she was particularly known for was her hatred of demigods, but what could someone expect?! Her own _husband_ betrayed her repeatedly! She'd kept out of their way mostly; demigod interventions had little interest to her. Poseidon never gave her a _true _explanation- why was he not happy with her? Why did he always have to go chasing after those blasted mortal tramps?! They had a perfectly good son here in Atlantis- and if he truly wanted, surely they could have another! Why did he need more? She'd hoped that when the oath to prevent the prophecy was taken, he'd perhaps show some self-control and maybe love her a little more.

And for eighty years- eighty short, _wonderful_ years- he had. He hadn't even looked at another woman. She'd enjoyed it very much, feeling as if, perhaps, maybe this would mend their relationship.

Then he showed up with this- this _thing_!

So what if the child's mother had died- it was forbidden by the Ancient Laws for direct interference, and this was about as _direct_ as it could get! Not to mention the fact that the brat wasn't their _problem_.

And what he did just steamed her more.

He may have been her husband, but he was also the king. That gave him, by default, power and command over every living thing down under the ocean. Any order he gave she must follow.

So of _course _he just _had _to order her to watch the rotten brat!

He'd gone off to discuss matters with his brother on Olympus- and she honestly hopes her brother-in-law would incinerate it on the spot!

Amphitrite had no choice but to swim back and forth in the hastily designed nursery, her own version of pacing. Every time she swam by, she glared heavily into the tiny cradle made of coral in the center of the room. Tucked under the glowing sea silk blankets lay a baby demigod, merely hours old. His name was engraved in a plaque on the cradles' end.

"_Perseus_." Hissed the sea queen bitterly. "My husband is the worst _kiss up _of the last millennia!"

She continued muttering angrily to herself, taking every ounce of her self control not to strangle him. She knew deep down, it wasn't the baby's fault. It was her husband, and that blasted mortal woman! But she had to take it out on someone, and her husband wasn't hearing it.

She stopped to about her hundredth lap across the room, placing her hands on the edge of the bassinet. Invisible tears sprang to her eyes. "Why must you look so much like my beloved…?" she asked. Indeed, he was a spitting image of his father; the same complexion, traces of the same jet black hair. "It would make looking at you less poisonous!"

The child stirred at her raised turned. Wriggling minimally, as he had yet to learn how to use his body, the newborn jerked his arms once, before his eyes fluttered open. Amphitrite winces; yes, her husband's eyes too. The same sparkling sea green.

The child blinked its eyes once, new vision still blurry even without the water, before promptly scrunching up his face and starting to wail.

Startled, his stepmother could only stare a moment. "O- Oh dear…" even if he was the living embodiment of her spouses' betrayal, he really couldn't be blamed for his fathers' mistakes… and she _had _been ordered to watch over him… "Oh, well…" sighing in defeat, she gently slid her hands into the crib, her skin meeting his silky smooth new skin, gently lifting her stepson into her arms. The baby quieted slightly, and continued whimpering into her sea silk top. "There there…" she began rubbing his back with one hand, hesitant. "There there now Perseus, no need to cry... hush now, no need to cry…"

So tiny… so fragile! It had been a few thousand years since she'd handled a baby, let alone a new born! She'd forgotten how fragile and insignificantly _small_ they seemed! Especially when they were puzzled up against you in such a fashion, with their brand new skin, so smooth and soft…

Her eyes softened a fraction. "Perhaps… come along Perseus." Exiting the nursery, she made her way to the cooking quarters. Of course, as gods, they normally dined on ambrosia and nectar, but enjoyed good old-fashioned greek dish every now and again. "Cooks!" she called. Immediately the squad of mermaids gave sweeping bows to her, some eyeing the baby in her arms curiously. News of their king's demigod son's presence had spread quickly. "Warm milk" she ordered. "And a bottle fit for nursing, until I find a suitable nursemaid."

"Ah, y-yes mam."

When they'd received what they came for, Amphitrite found herself back in the nursery, feeding her stepson. It had been a long time, again, but she fared alright. "There now…" she stroked his hair, also silky, as he worked hungrily on the bottle. "That's good…"

Amphitrite smiled. A true, genuine smile. Perhaps… perhaps she could learn to love the little demigod. Perhaps.

**There! There's my introduction! Hope ya'll liked it! This will, of course, lead up to Nico and Thalia… oh come! We all know everyone has seen this kind of story. This is my prologue thing. I'll continue if I get a positive result please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Updation! Here we see Thalia and Hera! ;)**

Of course, almost everyone began shouting as soon as Poseidon revealed his idea. Of course, Zeus was all for blasting the little sea-spawn into smithereens, but soon enough, his brother proposed another, bigger, and much more _personal_ problem to the king of the gods.

"Brother, what of _your _unborn child, mm?"

Instantly, Hera, usually so composed, dignified, and graceful- leapt up in a rage, her face turning red. "YOU'VE SIRED ANOTHER CHILD?!"

Instantly, Zeus tried to calm her. "Hera, my dear, I can-"

"Save the oxygen for the mortals!" she snapped. "Because may the Fates forbid you actually remain faithful!"

"The child hasn't even been born yet- still another four months."

"Well" Hera sniffed indignantly. "I want it killed as soon as it is born! Its mother too!"

Zeus rose as well. "I won't do such a thing!"

Hera's smile was cold and bitter, but triumphant. "Well then, I suppose you can't very well expect your _brother _to do the same." Already as his wife mercy and not wanting to invoke her wrath further, he frowned but said nothing.

"…Alright. You may keep him. But the very _moment _the boy causes a problem, you are to berid of him!"

…

Poseidon was insistent upon being present the day Zeus's daughter was born, just to emphasize his point. Currently Percy was lying sprawled across Amphitrite's lap on a bench outside the hospital room. Amphitrite wasn't so vengeful against the demigod now- though she hadn't fully forgiven Poseidon, she'd settled on mutual terms with the baby, and by now was actually quite fond of him.

Currently they all rested in human form, Poseidon with his usual winter attire as beach as could get without looking too odd, long Bermuda style pants and Hawaiian shirt. However, Amphitrite wore a long, elegant sea blue dress, her hair plaited simply down her back, a gold ring on her wedding finger with a single large pearl on top. Percy was wearing simple polyester pants with an ocean blue sweater, wrapped in a fleece blue blanket to keep him warm against the cold winter air. It was December twentieth, the day before the Winter Solstice. Hera was there as well, her face angry as could be, pink lips pulled down into a displeased sneer, eyes flashing dangerously. She was going to be here when that brat was born- her husband was never going to hear the end of this betrayal! Not that he ever had, but this one especially!

It was about two hours into the screams when suddenly Zeus appeared from the room, his eyes weary and nervous. "Ah, Hera, my dear-"

"Don't. _Even_." She snarled.

"My wife, I have come to ask-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no!"

He sighed, exasperated, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Would you like to name nee?"

Hera stopped short. Was he serious…? Her fierce green eyes met his electric blue ones. They held no humor. She sighted. "_Fine_."

She walked into the room, carrying herself with dignity and poise. She approached the crib with distaste, ignoring the mortal woman's half-conscious glare on her back.

The newborn inside, dressed in a pink onesie, was still slightly pink herself. She lay sleeping, wrapped up in a fleecy baby blanket. Her fists were curled, head covered in a tiny cloth cap. Her fragile breaths rose her chest with soft little puffs. She had just a hint of black hair evident from under the cap.

"Her name will be Thalia."

"I…"

She turned on the mortal. "Silence!" she ordered. "_My _husband has given me the _privilege _of naming _your _child. As Queen of the gods, it would do you well _not _to oppose me." She turned back to the baby, slowly opening its bleary eyes. Electric blue. Just like her husband. Just _perfect_.

"Her name is Thalia."

…

The next day, Susan was given the ok to leave. Zeus and Hera had stuck around, Zeus to watch over his new daughter, and Hera in spite, as well as to make sure he and Susan didn't get _any_ closer.

However… as the mortal woman stepped out of the washroom, fully dressed and grabbing her coat, she made no move to grab her daughter. Pulling on her boots, she marched straight for the door. "Susan." No answer. "Mortal, _don't _ignore a goddess." She keptmwalking.

Well, that just about seared all of Hera's nerves in half!

Teleporting down the hallway, she corner Susan near the elevator. "And jus _where _sore you off to?" sneered the goddess.

"I'm leaving." She huffed. "Back to my star life."

"And what of Talia?"

"What about her?" she sneered. "I may love Zeus but I don't want kids- never have, never will!"

As she attempted to get onto the elevator, Hera's last nerve snapped. Raising her arm, palm down, she slowly clenched her fingers. Onlookers could only watch as the woman collapsed, seemingly from what later was deemed a heart attack. The Mist kept the goddess of marriage in the clear.

Later on, after Susan had been transported to a funeral home, Hera stood over her stepdaughters cradle. The baby was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the murder that hd been committed for her.

"I may not like you, little Thalia." Murmured Hera, gently picking her up. As much as she hated the girl, she knew good and well, as the goddess of family, no child should be left without a mother. "But I will nurture you. An attempted abandonment of a newborn is despicable." She may have been a bit judgmental, and _had_ thrown her own son off Olympus, but she would never, ever, _ever_ stoop so low as to abandon a newborn baby. Her deadbeat mother had quickly been taken care of- a few strong pulled and her brother was issuing her punishment in the Fields this very moment.

And so Hera found herself as the mother of a half blood.

**There you go! Hope ya'll liked that- I could see Hera bonding to baby Thalia because of Susan's suckish mothering instincts. Anyway, please review! To my sole reviewer last time, thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here I am with another update! ;D**

**To my most recent reviewer, 'Let's find the dam snack bar', I wanted to say two things! One, I freaking **_**love **_**your username! XD And number two, wish granted!**

Well. They'd all be lying if they said they didn't see this coming. With Perseus being raised in Atlantis and Thalia on Olympus, it seemed only fair that Hades be granted the same notion. So when he'd revealed his single son, Nicholas, was still alive, Zeus really couldn't complain- especially when he had his own demigod daughter asleep in palm. It was yet another solstice, Summer, with Percy just a few months short of a year and Thalia reaching six months that day.

Hades revealed his so Nicholas- or Nico, as his mortal love had become fond of calling him- was still quite alive and well. He'd been stashed away in a magical casino, the Lotus Hotel. While his mother had died long ago- at Zeus's hand, not to mention- the child had remained safe there, aging ever so slowly, for eighty years. Grudgingly he had to allow Hades the same privilege, on the condition that Nico must be socialized with _all_ gods, also granting his father access to Olympus whenever he so pleased as long as Nico was there as well. Of course, Zeus's policies were the least of Hades worries. Not only did he have to put up with his wife's complaining, but his sister as well.

"Still after all this time he hasn't remained loyal! I told you he'd make a lousy husband! You couldn't have married a nice water spirit? Or we could have fixed you up with one of those lovely satyrs- now _there's _a creature that can appreciate nature. Too scrawny though… they should eat more cereal!"

"Mother!" Persephone cried. "Please, not this, not right now."

"Well, when then?!" snapped the goddess. "You need a real husband- I'm sure if I spoke with Pan-"

"Sister!" Hades wasn't known for his patience. "I've just about had enough of this!"

"Well I'm not done!" she sniffed. "And pomegranates… such messy fruits. If you plan to force someone into staying somewhere, at least choose a food that won't stain your chiton!"

"Sister!"

"Mother!"

A whimpering sound stopped the argument short. Nico lay nearby in an obsidian cradle, wrapped in black silk blankets. He'd been enjoying a nap, but the bickering had interrupted him.

The baby, about three months old, as far as his current physical state went, opened his soulful black eyes, though innocent and doey with infancy. Gurgling curiously, he managed to sit up and grip the edges of his cradle, looking around at them curiously.

"Well… I suppose he _is_ rather cute."

"Cute?!" hissed Demeter at her daughter. "He's the spawn of your so-called _husband_ and some mortal woman!"

"Yes." Persephone admitted sadly, sending a tired glance at Hades, who avoided her eyes at all costs. "But… well, look at his eyes." She stood from her chair and silently walked across the room, robes swishing as she went. "They have that look in them… like the new fawns I would play with as a child."

The baby stared at Persephone curiously, blinking his wide eyes at her. A small smile crossed her lips. She could hardly blame him, after all… especially when he extended his arms toward her expectantly, fists still clenched in the reflexive way babies do, though his point got across just fine. "Oh don't you _even_-"

She picked him up. She had to admit, the three month old tot actually fit quite well in her arms, knees tucked against his stomach as she held him against her chest, head on her shoulder and arms folded to his chest. He gurgled appreciatively to her, nuzzling her neck. She met her mother's glare with. Glare of her own. "Oh mother, really. He's sweet."

"He's the _spawn_ of-"

"Mine." Persephone insisted sharply. "He will be mine. He can't be held responsible for his father's mistakes." She walked closer to her parent. "Look at this face- this innocent child's face that has done nothing to wrong _you_- and tell me that you hate him." She shoved the baby into her mother's arms.

At first, her face lit up in rage… until he smiled his innocent, gummy smile and giggled at her, reaching his hands up toward her fed. "Well, I…" it was only made more irresistible when he yawned suddenly, rubbed his face in the clumsy way that infants' do, and decided to continue his nap on his grandmother/aunt's lap.

Demeter sighted. "Alright. Perhaps he's just a _bit_ cute."

Persephone beamed. She'd always wanted a child, but Zeus forbid any more 'underworld spawn' whether they be demigod or not millennia ago. She supposed little Nico would do. She took the baby back from her mother, crsdling him close. He stirred slightly but didn't wake, taking a fistful of Persephone's robes in one hind. She smiled tenderly and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You're quite the charming little one, you know that?" the goddess of spring could already feel her love for him blossoming in her heart.

**There you go! I know, a bit short, but this was all the longer I could make this scene. Please review! To everyone that reviewed the last chapter, think you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok! To avoid confusion, here's how it works: Percy is six months older than Talia, and she's three months older than Nico. Get it? If you wanna know why, you can go find the story numbers throughout the chapters and do the math. I calculated, but I'm too tired to type it up here.**

Despite being the goddess of wisdom, the very _embodiment_ of knowledge, Athena still couldn't figure out how she'd been so cursed as to have to complete this task. It wasn't that she minde her younger half-sisters' company, or even her cousin. It was her _other _cousin. Of course, they'd all known it was coming eventually. As an attempt to start the cousin with an undying love for Olympus due to the prophecy, it seemed only fitting they spend some of their time there every day. Each time, someone else was assigned to watch them. Athena had escaped the responsibility for almost an entire year- but today, her father had called on her to watch the demigods, and she couldn't very well refuse an order from him.

So she found herself surrounded by three babies in an inexplicably large playroom, watching them. By now Percy, at a few weeks shy of one year, had become quite skillful in the art of walking, and she had to consistently keep his fingers out of electrical sockets. Thalia had learned to crawl not long ago, and Nico was figuring it out.

Really, the job wasn't so complicated. Just watch the children and keep them from dying. Simple enough. It didn't even require any brain power, really- if Ares could do it and _not _get thrown off Olympus for screwing up, then she most certainly could! So, she sat down in a hastily conjured throne, smoothed her traditional silver chiton, and opened a book- the odyssey, one of her favorites.

She'd barely gotten to the third page when she felt a tug on her clothing. Sighing, she closed her book and looked down. Percy stood there, blinking his wide green yes at her happily, Nico and Thalia at his sides, the latter clutching her skirts.

"What is it, children?"

"Teena?"

The goddess frowned. "No, Perseus. My name is Athena."

He nodded. "Tee-na." his younger cousins giggled at her obvious annoyance.

She frowned indignantly and yanked her skirt back from her sister, _tsk_-ing distastefully at Percy. "I won't hold an argument with a baby." She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go on now, go play. Your Aunt Athena doesn't want you right now."

In response to this it wasn't long before, suddenly, she felt something skittering up her leg. Something small, agile, and… _eight legged_?!

The goddess of wisdom leapt up shrieking, swatting away the skeletal spider before promptly blasting it into oblivion. "Why you _rotten brat_!"

Of course, straight after, the son of Hades burst into tears, upset his creation had been destroyed. Of course, that set off poor Thalia, leaving Percy standing there looking discouraged and upset. "O- Oh, no cry! No cry!" he protested to his cousin, sitting down between them and hastily wrapping them both in one arm. "A- Aunt Tee-Na! Help!"

"Oh… curse the gods…" she mattered angrily to herself, kneeling before the trio of half bloods. "Alright, come here." Gently taking Thalia in one arm, she cradled her half-sister a moment in a comforting embrace, leaving the eight month old to clutch her chiton fabric and continue her wailing. Next came Nico, tucked into her other arm.

"Oh… there there little ones… don't cry. Stop crying."

"Too?" her gaze shifted to Percy. Sighing, she stood up and went back to her chair, patting her lap.

"Come on then."

Grinning and showing off his perfectly pearly teeth, Percy gladly toddled up and climbed into her lap, settling against her chest. While the you get of the two quieted, he smiled at his 'Aunt Teena'.

"Auntie Tee?"

"Yes Perseus?" she spoke softly. Nico and Thalia had dozed off in her arms, the son of Hades suckling his thumb and the daughter of Zeus snuggling her favorite stuffed eagle toy.

"I lo'lu." That translated roughly to 'I love you', and Athena could feel just the slightest oink tinge rise to her cheeks, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation, even if no one was around to see. He stood up in her lap, and before she could stop him, sloppily kissed her cheek.

"Oh, um…" he sat back down and snuggled into her chest, lying against her.

"Nigh nigh." And he promptly closed his eyes.

…

An hour later, when it came time for the demigods to return home, the parents found Athena, probably the worlds most serious goddess, somehow lying on the floor asleep with three baby demigods cuddled up around her.

"Aw…" Hera made sure to take pictures, calling the other Olympians to come see this.

Of course, when Athena woke up, she wasn't happy. But of course, she had another problem. As she stood up, putting Percy on the floor and handing Thalia and Nico to their respective parents, Percy tugged at her skirts again. Used to the routine by now, she knelt down to his level.

"Yes Perseus."

"Bye bye Teena." He chimed, kissing her on the cheek again. "Lol'lu."

When they were gone, Athena was left standing there awhile, a gentle, fond smile on her face. "Goodbye Perseus. I… hold deep affection for you too."

**I just couldn't help it; the idea of little one yes old Percy kissing his 'Aunt Teena' goodbye was just too cute to resist! There will be more fluff coming soon, before the more intense plot comes in. I wanna illustrate the family's bonds before I delve too deep. Ok?**

**Thanks to everyone that had revised, and to the people thatjust read, please review! I want your feedback, comments, and suggestions! Even if its just, like, a three word sentence, at least then I know what you think! :D Please and thank you:**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! Make sure to R&R! :D**

Apollo was known for being a worldwide flirt, a reckless god. He preferred to be playing basketball or checking out girls than anything else. He was _known _for being easily distracted and irresponsible.

So, when it came for his turn to watch the three demigods, everyone was sure Zeus had lost his mind.

Thalia and Percy were both two years old- Thalia having just had her birthday. Nico was still just one year. So, of course, they all jumped at the idea to ride in the sun chariot. So Apollo had strapped Nico and Percy in the front seat of his red Spyder sports car, placed Thalia on his lap and took off into the sky.

"Ooh…!" Thalia clutched the edge of the door and stretched to look down. "Looky! We're so high!"

"Sure are squirt." Apollo ruffled her hair. "You wanna drive?"

Instantly his fathers voice boomed in his head '_ABSOLUTEY NOT APOLLO_!'

"Ok ok!" he yelled at the sky. "Jeez!"

"Dad-dy?" chimed Thalia innocently, blinking her big blue eyes at her big brother. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Princess." He muttered. "Yer daddy's yellin at me."

"Me dwive?"

He smirked at her. "I dunno squirt."

"Oh, pleeeaase?" she begged, her cousins joining in. "Pwease! I wanna drive!"

"Me too!"

"Nico next!"

His smirk was troublesome. "Ok…" unclicking their seatbelt, he helped Thalia stand on his lap. "Here sis" he guided her chubby toddler hands to the wheel. "Now, just hold her steady-"

Of course, as could be expected from letting a two year old drive, she promptly jerked the wheel and sent them spiraling downwards, Apollo shrieking in panic and the three half bloods giggling happily.

…

After almost crashing into the ocean and disturbing more than a few flocks of birds, Apollo had managed to wrestle the steering wheel from his insistent baby sister and put the sun chariot back into position. After that… well, he knew he couldn't keep them in the car all day, and after that escapade…

So, he decided to take the demigods to a beach in California. Right by the ocean, so he wouldn't have to worry about _one _of them drowning… and all the pretty girls in bikinis.

"Come on kids." He said, smiling mischievously. "You guys are my ticket." Waving a hand, he changed his cousins and sister into beach attire and conjured them up some sand toys, a blanket, and an umbrella. Then he lay down on his own towel, pulled down his sunglasses, and waited for the babes to come.

It wasn't long. Within half an hour, his little friends had attracted a couple of young women, about nineteen. "Aw… cute!" one, with a cream complexion, long curly black hair and green eye stopped to admire them.

Percy glanced her way and waved, before proudly impaling a nearby Leif with a stick and letting Nico put it in their pile of sand. "See flag?"

"Yes I see." She cooed as Thalia stuck a seashell into the side. "Oh, you're just the cutest little things! Are they… yours?"

"Hm?" Apollo glanced at her. "Aw no, my cousins. And my little sis. I'm watchin em for the day."

"That's so cute!" nodded her friend. "But aren't they a handful?"

"What?" he laughed. "Nah, they love me! Right kids?" Thalia responded by toddling over and flopping down on his chest. Percy and Nico both giggled and nodded.

"Aw…"

After a long afternoon at the beach ad Apollo being his hopelessly flirty self, the god took his three little comrades back into the sun chariot for the sunset. "So little dudes, what should we do now?"

"Ice ceam?" Nico asked.

"Ice cream!" his cousins agreed. "Ice cream ice cream ice cream!"

"Alright, ice cream it is."

As Apollo soon found out, taking his cousins to an ice cream parlor was a bad idea. Well… in a sense.

As soon as he walked in, the three all toddled off to different corners of the store, admiring frozen products in a mass freezer, a rack of sprinkles and toppings, and a frozen yogurt machine.

"Kids, come b-"

"Unca 'Pollo, I wan dis one!"

"I wan gummy bears!"

"Ooh! Cake!"

A passing waitress giggled. "Yours?"

"Ah, no… my cousins."

"Well, they're cute. Round em up an I'll take yer order, a'right hon?"

After somehow managing to wrangle his energetic little cousins into a booth, he let them all pick out a flavor to have. But, of course, just one flavor wouldn't placate them.

"Choc-a-late!"

"'Nilla!"

"Stwawberry!"

"Cookies!"

"Rocky woad?"

The waitress, a brunette whose name tag read 'May', chuckled. "What'll it be?"

"Uh… strawberry for her, vanilla, chocolate-"

"Gummy bears!" added Nico. "Bears!"

"With gummy bears, I guess."

"YAY!"

"Better make that for all of them."

Of course, when the waitress returned and regrettably informed them that they were, sadly, out of the topping, it was no surprise when all three burst out crying and all the sinks in the back suddenly exploded. The lights above them flickered before the bulbs all burst and shattered, leaving everyone in the dark. Apollo managed to slip out with his cousins, before conjuring up a plastic bag of the sweets and placating them with that. On the walk home- Apollo didn't want to explain to their parents why they were all red faced and had tear marks on their faces- the adult noticed that several lamp posts down the street were also broken and out, and the streets were full of water. More than one skeleton creature passed them on the way home. "Yeah… remind me not to deny you guys your gummy bears…" if they were this powerful now… who _knew _what they'd be able to do when they were older and had actually started their training?

"Gummy!" they all chimed happily.

Suddenly, Percy's face scrunched up. "Unca Pollo?"

"What's up little surfer dude?"

"Ice cream?" the trio proceeded to begin looking around, before turning their expectant gaze to their 'Uncle Apollo', realizing they hadn't ever gotten the ice cream he'd promised them.

"Um… oh snap…"

"Ice cream!" insisted his little sister. "I cream! Me wan' ice cweam!"

"Ice cream!"

"You pomised we coul' have ice cweam!"

"Look squirts, I'll getcha some ice cream ok, soon as we get back to Olympus. I pr-"

"Want ice cweam _now_!" wailed Thalia in distress. "Ice cream now!"  
"Ice ceam! Gimme!"  
"Ice cweam Unca Pollo! Ice ceam!"

You wouldn't think having three toddlers advance on you demanding ice cream was scary, but when they were _your _responsibility and you upset one of them, _especially _when the little girls' overprotective daddy was holding a lightning bolt that made nuclear bombs look like _toys_, it was scary.

"Ok, I promise I'll-"

"_NOW_!" insisted Thalia, a single, tiny bolt of lightning shooting out of her pointed finger and striking him in the arm. It was weak, but it got the message across. The god of the sun yelped, finding himself at the mercy of the half blood trio, before transporting them all to Olympus.

At days end, it was time to return home, and the godly parents found their half blood children happily sitting n the floor in a small circle, licking ice cream cones, with Apollo cowering in the corner.

**There you go! Funzies with Apollo and ice cream! XD please review! I'm thinking, in a few chapters, there will be a time skip to when they're a bit older. What do ya'll think?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back! And, as Artemis was heavily requested, here you go! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

After her bonehead of a brother's escapades with the children, Artemis, as the much more responsible twin, was made to babysit her cousins and little sister. This wouldn't have been a problem, really- had she not been scheduled to be staying with her Hunters' this month. She'd pass off her disappearance in the morning as 'business' that she had to take care of with the other gods, and it was easily believable. She'd had to take momentary leaves before.

But how to explain to her faithful huntresses, who would never grow up, never know romance, and never sire children of their own, why their _maiden_ goddess was suddenly appearing with three children that looked so alike they could have been triplets?

She'd be honest, decided Artemis. If anyone, Zoë would know if she was lying, and she encouraged honesty in her hunters; she wouldn't be a hypocrite. As she transported herself into their camp, Percy and Nico at her sides, Thalia in her arms, instantly some nearby girls rushed to greet her. "Lady Artemis, we missed you!" one of the newest hunters, a young nine year old by the name of Katrina, gushed.

"My Lady…" Zoë's usually calm, confident face was utterly confused. "_What_… _who_ is this." Her face became overcome with horror. "Y- You haven't-?!"

"Oh gods no Zoë!" she exclaimed in disgust. "I'm… what do the mortals call it anymore? Babysitting."

"Ah…" her lieutenant's tone was carefully controlled. "May I ask _why_?"

"Father and his brothers offending affairs with women." She sneered. "I'm the latest to suffer the occupation of tending to their sired children here."

"…Oh." Knowing good and well her goddess couldn't deny an order from the king of the gods, no matter how ridiculous, and due to the fact that Zoë had promised to help and follow Artemis anywhere, she asked "Is there any way I might help, my lady?"

"Yes, actually." Carefully waking a snoozing Thalia, she handed Zoe the little girl, who took her with a dismayed face. "Watch her a moment. I must find something to occupy Perseus and Nicholas here. Come along.. boys." Her speech faltered for just a split second with distaste at the word.

As Zoë stood there with Thalia, who was blinking at her curiously, Artemis led the two boys to her tent at the head of the crescent shape. Her huntresses stared on and whispered, perplexed, but Artemis ignored their stares. Percy, however, had other ideas, and saw it fit to wave and grin at every person they passed.

Nico whimpered at her left, not used to all the attention and feeling uncomfortable at all the stares. He tugged at the sleeve of her leather jacket. "Ar'mis?"

She sighed. "Yes, Nicholas?"

"Hode hand?" he asked sweetly, extending his tiny toddler hand up toward her own. "Pwease Ar-a-mis?"

"Oh _alright_." She strapped her bow onto her back, before dropping her hand. His chubby toddler fingers instantly gripped her, warm body pressing against her pant leg as close as he could, trying to hide in her shadow. As a son of Hades, it wasn't hard.

Soon enough they arrived at her tent. Stepping inside, she mentally put up a magical barrier around the fire so they wouldn't burn themselves. "Alright" she set them both down, and they blinked up at her. "You little ones stay here, entertain yourselves. I will return when it is time for the midday meal."

As she turned to leave, however, suddenly, little Nico flew across the room and attached himself to her leg. "No go!" he begged her, close to tears. Burying his face in the leg of her jeans, he gripped her tighter. "No go Ar'mis! Stay!"

"Nicholas, release me at once!" he didn't listen, whimpering for her to stay.

"Me not like bein alone!"

"Your not _alone_." She sighed tiredly. "Perseus is right there."

"Who dat?"

"Percy, as you call him. Now get _off _me!" forcibly pushing him off, she fixed them both with a glare and turned to leave. However…

A pitiful little whimpering sound made her stop. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of poor Nico, sitting in the same position, though with tears sliding down his cheeks, whimpering and sniffling. Percy's expression was similar and just as sad, but not crying. Yet. "A- Aunt Arty…?"

As much as she despised the nickname, her heart clenched in pity. "Oh, well…" blowing out a breath in defeat, she knelt down in front of the sobbing toddler, who watched her with teary eyes, and held open her arms. "Come on then."

Nico was quick to scramble into her arms and snuggled against her chest, ready as any child for comfort from wounded feelings. "There there…" she rubbed his back gently with his arms round her neck, Percy gladly adding to the embrace. "Don't cry, I just…" she blew out a breath. "I suppose I'm just not very good with handling children. I… prefer to rest in the form of a child myself."

Nico sniffed once more and removed his face from her neck. "Aunt Arty sowwy?"

She smiled tenderly and rolled her eyes playfully, tossing his silky black hair. "Yes Nico. Aunt Arty's sorry for being so harsh to you." Both boys gave her innocent, happy smiles. "Forgive me?"

Percy bobbed his head, chirping "Yep!" and before the goddess of the hunt could process it, both boys and stood up on their tiptoes to kiss her opposite cheeks.

Instantly Artemis' cheeks turned scarlet red- the last person to _ever _perform such a gesture was- shudder- _Orion_. If _anyone else _had ever done what these two tots had did… she would have turned them into jackalopes and promptly fed them to alligators. But, coming from her innocent little cousins, it was kind of… sweet.

With both of them grinning cheekily at her, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok… Athena warned me bout that little trick. I'll let it slide. _This _time. Now" she stood up. "Come meet my sisters of the Hunt."

When the arrived back outside, they found Phoebe, Zoë, and a handful of other hunters wit their hair frizzy and sticking up, chasing around a giggling Thalia playfully. When she saw them, the daughter of Zeus gave a high pitched, happy squeal and made a beeline for her big sister. Artemis smiled at this, going down on one knee and welcoming her baby sister into an embrace. The Huntresses stopped as their mistress stood up, Thalia on one hip with Percy and Nico on either of her sides. "I see you girls are getting along with our Honorary Hunters."

**There! Everyone said the wanted to see Artemis, now you have! I'm considering having the next chapter having a little more Thalia in it, this was mostly 'Aunt Arty' softening up to the boys. More of Artemis, the Hunters, and the tots? Yay or nay- you decide.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Update alert! This shows more of Artemis! Remember to R&R! ;)**

Any and ever Huntress would deny it in a second, but they warmed up quickly to the little ones. The boys were far from men, and hadn't yet learned to be sneaky and deceitful and rude. They were as obedient as could be expected from toddlers, and were actually very sweet and respectful. The immortal girls were happy to sacrifice a would-be successful day hunting to play with the children.

Zoë was surprisingly good with them. She had no problem carrying Thalia in her arms and letting the kids examine her arrows. 'Zo' had become her new nickname. "Zo zo?" chimed Thalia at her feet; they were standing on the side lines as a few of the hunters shot arrows at targets painted on the tree, making the bulls eye flawlessly every time. "Ar'mis?"

"Yes, little Lightning?" inquired Artemis in a fond voice, proud as she watched her followers.

"Me twy?"

Instantly, her full moon eyes widened jus a bit. "Oh… I doubt Father would approve Thalia."

"Dad-dy?"

"Yes, Thalia." Nodded her sister. "I don't think your 'daddy' wants you handling weapons at such a young age."

"Bu' Ar-a-mis…" she widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip, tears welling up, whimpering. "P- Pwease?"

Almost instantly she caved under her adorable puppy dog pouting face. No one could hold up under it. "Fine. But just a few arrows."

"Yay!"

…

"Alright Thalia." The moon goddess knelt down beside the little girl, who was fiddling with the new tot-sized bow. It was carved of pine wood, smooth and beautiful, with bronze eagle fittings and engravings of lightning bolts. "Now, this isn't easy, so pay close attention."

She bobbed her head, long bangs falling in her face. She swatted them with her hand, and Artemis chuckled. "Alright, here." Undoing her own hair tie and turning it into a leather ribbon, she carefully tied her hair back. "Ready now?"

She nodded again. "Yep!"

"Alright, now, hold it right _here_." She situated her left hand onto the bows hold. She lined up an arrow, decorated with blue feathers on the end, tipped with celestial bronze. Artemis was ready to materialize it at any second should it choose a particularly… _aggressive, _path. "Pull back, all the way to your cheek- but hold your arm steady." Thalia obeyed, tugging at the string with her sisters' help, who was also helping to support the bow. "Make sure your finger is just under your eye" she did. "Look at the target, focus on the point you went to hit- the big red dot in the middle."

"Uh-Kay."

"Now, aim" she helped her straighten it just so. "And let go."

She did. Of course, with one of the Twin Archers basically governing her every movement, her aim wasn't bad. Not perfect, but it still hit the target. Right on the second ring outside the center. Thalia gave a long, dramatic gasp, eyes wide and happy as she beamed up at her sister, her smile far too big for her innocent toddler face. "I did i'!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "I did i'! See Ar'mis! I did it! It touched! 'm jus like you!"

Artemis chuckled as Thalia leapt up to hug her, arms around her neck and nuzzling her hair. "Yes, you certainly are."

She beamed even more after that. "Ooooooh! Les' do 'gain!"

"Alright, alright" she grinned. "Once more for my charming baby sister."

"Hooray!"

'Once more', as it turned out, really meant twenty arrows. Thalia found herself fascinated and extremely happy shooting a bow. Once or twice she heard her father's worried voice in her head, praising her attempts but warning that she be careful. The daughter of Zeus was perfectly content ignoring him and spending the day watching her sister and trying the sport of archery for herself.

…

Hours later came dinner time, and so came cooking around the fire. Watching someone actually cook food was a new experience for the demigods; living practically as royalty in their fathers domains, their lives were surrounded by magic- food usually just appeared on a plate for them. So, watching their newfound friends bake oven a fire was quite interesting.

More than once Percy had stuck his hand into the fire, resulting in a shrieking huntress yanking him away and scolding him. Of course, he didn't burn, but Artemis still demanded he not try to touch the flames. Every now and again, 'Aunt Essy', or Hestia, would appear in the flames and smile at them.

After the three half bloods had been served a meal of juicy steak and apple juice, they were content to snuggle up with their hunter companions and just lay content a long while, sleepy and tired after the long, fun day. These young girls seemed to be the only playmates that had the same never ending energy that they did.

From his place curled up in Zoe's lap, Percy asked "Zo zo?"

"Mm? Yes Perseues?"

"Mars Mewwow?"

"Ah… what?"

"Moss mewwow." agreed Thalia from nearby, laying with her head in Artemis' lap. "Moss mewwow Zo! Wan' moss mewwow!"

"I… I do not know what thou are saying."

Artemis chuckled good naturedly at her side, running her fingers through Thalia's hair. "They are asking you to roast marshmallows with them."

"Mellow!" they all chimed. Artemis smirked, conjuring a bag of the soft, fluffy treats that were sure to induce cavities and handed them to her lieutenant. "Yummy! Me want!" Percy reached for the bg, but she held them out of his reach.

"Manners, Perseus."

"Oh… wight." Batting his eyes at her, the toddler cooed "Peeeeaaaaase?"

She chuckled softly. "Alright. Because you asked politely."

Once they'd all had s'mores and the demigods were sticky messes of chocolate and melted marshmallow fluff, Artemis deemed it time to take them home. As she teleported to Olympus, a sleepy Thalia with her head on her shoulder, she came across Zeus.

"Ah, my daughters." He greeted them.

"Daddy…" Thalia mumbled holding her arms out to him. Smiling that rare, kind smile that as reserved just for her, he gently took the half-asleep two year old.

"Hello Princess."

"Hi dad-dy…"

He looked to Artemis. "I take it they behaved."

She smiled a bit. "Oh, yes. They were quite obedient."

"Aright…" as she turned to go, he called "Artemis, why is their marshmallow in your hair?"

**Ok! And there ya go! Lots of Thalia and Artemis bonding, with some extra cuteness at the end with Percy and Zoe- the image of two year old Percy cuddling Zoe Nightshade was too cute! And I wanted to throw in just a little scene with Zeus and his baby girl… make sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ares was known for his love of bloodshed. He was the living embodiment of violence, unrest, malice, war and just general chaos.

So, trusting him with the lives of two year olds for a day was practically insanity.

To be honest, Hera would rather jump into Tartarus then trust her unpredictable son with her precious daughter, especially considering the first time they'd ever seen each other his flaming eyes had made Thalia cry. But, she supposed, it would be healthy for the children to be accustomed with all the gods, and form some kind of relationship with them.

"Ares, I will warn you once and only once." Zeus had had said. "Upset my daughter in any way shape or form and you _will_ be introduced to my master bolt. Is that _clear_?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" muttered the god of war. "Still don't see why I gotta watch the little punks though."

"Heeeeeey…" complained Percy. "No' nice!"

"Whatever."

"Ares…" warned Zeus, placing Thalia, who was snoozing in his arms, on the ground. She stretched and yanked, rubbing her eyes, greeting her two cousins.

"Hi Nico. Hi Peh-cy."

"Hi Tha'la!" they both answered.

"Whaddaya I gotta do with the little brats anyway?"

"Well, not killing them would be a start." Said Hades sarcastically. "And I _will _know if anything happens to them."

"Ok… no death- great."

"Just entertain them." Advised Hera. "Bond. Let them get to know you. Play with them."

Ares glared. "You want me to _play_ with your bratty snot nosed kids?"

"Another tip" added Amphitrite. "Try _not _to insult them, won't you? We shouldn't teach them that- and too many and they'll begin to cry."

"Big whoop."

"Just go watch them!" and the parents all flashed away, leaving the untrustworthy god of war with three toddlers staring at him curiously.

He groaned and laid a handover his eyes. "_Fine_. Let's get it over with? Whaddo you little punks wanna do?"

"Ice ceam?"

"Beach?"

"Park?"

"Too bad. We're goin to my old war museum."

…

The tots were amazed. Eel cannons, guns from every era, even a guillotine- so many toys to play with. "Ooh… what dat?"

Ares turned, spotting Percy admiring a roman spear on display. "One'a my favorite weapons from Rome squirt. Know what they used it fo?" he shook his head. "Well, I'll tell ya."

Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico were clambering onto the guillotine platform curiously. The machine was made of wood, with a raised staircase reachable via staircase, complete with and olden style woven straw basket. A dummy, dressed in ragged clothes, was situated under the blade, hanging over the basket.

"Ooh…" the daughter of Zeus oogled the shin blade high above them, deathly sharp and very real.

"Work?" her younger comrade asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, toddling over to the control panel. There were a few levers, and she instantly reached out and yanked on the previous one. The mechanics on the machine tipped a basket just under the blade, then righted it again. "Ooh!"

"Do again! Do again!"

"Ok!" she pushed the lever back and then yanked it once more, the basket again tilting.

"Ooh! Me ty! Me twy!" Nico excitedly stepped up beside her, fixing his small hands around. He pulled on it, but was disappointed to see it didn't move.

Meanwhile, Ares was explaining, in detail, what an obsidian dagger was once used for. "Those Mayans, now they were good. Pin ya down, cut ya open and rip out yer her while it was still besting. Then-" Percy had sat down in front of him with his legs folded indian style, hands folded in his lap, watching his cousin with wide eyes, greatly interested.

"Uh!" Nico made a frustrated sound at the French machine used for beheading people. "Tha'la! Help!"

So his cousin grabbed the handle as well and leaned back with all her weight, tugging as well. The lever gave with a sudden snap, as if it had been jammed, and the duo went tumbling to the stage in a heap. They both giggled, before being attracted by a metallic slicing sound. They both watched, fascinated, as the sharp, angular blade from high above them fell through the air and onto the neck of the aforementioned dummy, taking its head off and spilling cotton stuffing everywhere.

"Cool!" the toddler leapt up clumsily and danced around, holding hands. "We kill it! We kill it!"

Thalia proceeded to pull the lever to release the head, which magically mended itself. This proved to be of much entertainment to the demigods, who had fun pulling and pushing the levers, some of whip activated new features. One opened a trapdoor under them and plopped them down onto a wrestling mat below the stage. Another brought a projected hologram of a _real _beheading. A third turned on a loudspeaker from somewhere and told them all about it… which attracted their babysitters' attention.

"Right squirts, that's enough." Ares said, grabbing them both and throwing them over his shoulder, just having finished telling Percy about the gruesome battles of World War II, which had commenced because of their fathers' quarrelling. He was following with wide, dazed eyes, innocent two year old mind clearly unsure what to think of such bloody descriptions.

He figured he might as well feed them before taking them home. He'd seen firsthand how cranky his little sis got when she was hungry. She'd nearly fried Hermes into unconsciousness. While that was funny, he didn't want to be subject to that- especially because he couldn't strike back. The last person that made Zeus' precious baby girl cry _had_ gotten a taste of his master bolt.

The second they arrived at the pre-installed food court, the trio all split in different directions to find some food. Ares only rule was "Don't kill yourselves send don't get any noticeable injuries."

The cousins were in heaven. Usually their babysitters' limited them just a little bit when it came to food- whether it be not wanting to spend a bunch of money on them, as they were too lazy to poof up more mortal money (Apollo and Hermes), or trying to get them to eat healthy. For another half hour they gorged on sweets and junk food.

…

When their family came to retrieve them, they found them with frosting on their faces, crazed, hyper expressions, with the god of war, or 'Uncle Ah-yiss', as he'd been deemed, pinned under them and being used as a trampoline.


	9. Chapter 8

**Time skip! Its Thalia's birthday, Nico is nine, Thalia just turned ten, and Percy is eleven! Kapiesh? If you want more toddler demigods, **_**read**_** the A/N below!**

It was but another solstice, the Winter Solstice. Olympus was still a mess after Thalia's huge birthday party, which had yet to end, but business had to commence. The usual topics were discussed, problems in different domains, who needed what from who, and- oddly enough- an influx of monsters.

"Father, if I may" Thalia was still dressed in her birthday outfit, a beautiful midnight blue chiton with bronze trimmings and a pin on her right shoulder that was made of shining gold, shaped like an eagle with a lightning bolt in its talons. Her hair was done in braids, piled up on her head in a classic ancient Greek up-do, lined with bejeweled golden chains. Her golden circlet which served as her party crown, encrusted with aquamarine lay snugly on her head. She looked like a princess right out of Ancient Greece. Her cousins were equally dressed up, as was everyone else on Olympus. They were simply taking a break from partying to stay on track.

Zeus lay a single finger on his daughters head, stroking her hairstyle fondly. "What is it, my Princess?"

"These monsters, I believe I _may_ have an idea about these monsters."

"Well by all means, please. Enlighten us."

"Not me." She shrugged, nodding over to her younger cousin. Nico was lounging on the armrest of his fathers' throne, lying on his back and propped up on his elbows, legs folded so as not to expose anything offending due to his traditional chiton. "Nico? You wanna tell em what you found out?"

Nico gave a dramatic sigh, rolling his soulful black eyes, and sat up, absent mindedly adjusting his obsidian circlet crown. "So, I talked to this ghost- some demigod that just died. Unclaimed, kinda bitter, didn't wanna talk ta me-"

"Get to the point, Death Breath!"

He glared at Percy. "Shut up, Horse Whisperer. I'm gettin there." His elder cousin stuck out his tongue, and he naturally copied him.

"Children…"

They both immediately put on innocent faces. "Sorry Uncle Zeus."

He waved a hand. "Continue, Nicholas."

"_Nico." _He insisted moodily- he _hated _his full name. "And he said somethin bout working for…" his pale complexion turned even whiter. "K- K… _Grandfather."_ Everyone gasped and suddenly became much more attentive, leaning toward the Underworld Prince with newfound interest. Even Dionysus suddenly paid attention.

"Father is…" Poseidon dared to say it. "gathering followers?"

Nico nodded. "That's what I heard- but ghosts like to gossip."

"Only a kid that spends _way _too much time underground would know that." Thalia teased. "Especially when you could be hanging out with _us_." She gestured to Percy, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, says the girl that looks like a _princess_." He sneered back. "Because I _really _wanna spend my time with snotty stuck up greek royalty."

While Percy made a burn sound affect from nearby, Thalia summoned her favorite spear. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "_Don't" _she breathed. "Call me _princess_."

"Oh yeah, just watch m-"

"Children, enough." Zeus's face was troubled. "No, no… we cannot allow this or _any _related possibility. These gatherings, monsters, demigod, mortal- any and everything must be destroyed." Some looked a tad startled at his sudden verdict; monsters and traitor demigods, maybe, but very, _very _rarely did Zeus actually mention mortals.

"Mommy, daddy" Thalia only addressed them as such when she wanted something. "I just thought of _ooone _more thing I want for my birthday."

"Ah… yes dear?" her mother reached over send picked her up gently, cradling her in her palm. "Can it perhaps wait?"

The Princess shook her head. "No. Maybe _we _can go h-"

Immediately everyone in the family shouted "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she cried out in protest as she was suddenly surrounded by white silk robes as her mother held her protectively against her chest.

"I won't put my son in danger like that!"

"You're far too young for something like this!"

"Little cousin, you're still too small!"

They all proceeded to whine "_Awwwwwwwwww…_!" in unison. "But _dad_-!"

"No, no! Absolutely not!" Zeus insisted, taking Thalia from Hera. "I won't allow my most precious daughter to- to be… to put her _life _in _danger_ fighting in the mortal world.

"Aw, but _daddy_-"

"Talia" warned her mother from nearby. "Respect your fathers' wishes. You've just barely become eleven years old, you're far too young to go out and-"

"We've been in training since we were three!" protested the Sky Princess. "We've defeated hoarders of monsters in our simulated training! How hard can it be?"

"Yeah" Percy agreed. "We've defeated plenty of our teachers- Achilles, Theses-"

"Not to mention Orion, Jason, _and _Hercules!" Nico added. "We could do it!"

But their parents were firm. They were not going. But, upon seeing their, rather pitiful, looks, Zeus decided to compromise.

"Alright, alright." He sighted, hearing his daughter sniffle, indicating she might cry. Of course, it was one of her many manipulative tricks to get what she wanted, but he didn't need to know that! "We'll observe this situation first. If it worsens over the course of one year… I will consider it. If this situation of monsters does not mend itself… once you have all reached a proper age, then perhaps… _perhaps _you may go."

She beamed, hugging his thumb. He smiled at this, stroking her hair. "Would any like to vote on this matter."

No one agreed, but Artemis said "Father. It would be my privilege to perhaps bring my beloved sister and cousins along with me to my Hunt. I am confident my Hunters would love a visit from them."

Instantly they all perked up. "Cool! We get to visit Zo-Zo!"

Soon after, the meeting was adjourned. Everyone went back to the party, with music, food, and, fun. Despite all the presents, all the happy birthday's, Thalia wanted to seek out her cousins. They'd been her best friends literally _forever_.

She found her older cousin, Percy, sitting onto the edge of a fountain. "Hey Perce."

"Well if it ain't the birthday princess."

"Aw shut up." she sat down beside him, kicking off her fancy Greek lace up sandals. "Oh, are my feet ever sore…"

He clicked his teeth teasingly, before reaching over with one arm and putting it around her, pulling her close to lean on his shoulder. She gladly accepted this- this position had been one of comfort for a long time, ever since they were tiny toddlers. She tucked her feet up next to her, smiling in relief as cool water from the fountain snaked up onto her ankles, encasing her sore feet from the uncomfortable sandals. "Ah…" she sighted drowsily. They'd literally been up for almost forty eight hours partying. She was exhausted. One wouldn't think it would be possible for a ten year old to wish their birthday party would end, but Thalia did. "I'm so tired…"

"Yeah, me too." It didn't even faze her when her younger cousin seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He looked equally exhausted, and didn't even need to ask when he lay over onto Percy, two years older than him and the perfect size to lay down on. The son of Poseidon found himself trapped between his two sleepy cousins, though perfectly content. In only minutes his younger cousins, who had really become more like siblings over the years, were konked out asleep.

"Night guys." He leaned over and kissed the birthday girl's hairline. "Sleep as long as you like. I don't got nowhere ta be."

**And there ya have it! Pretty soon the campers will arrive! I'm thinking, if ya'll wanna see some more babysitting chronicles, PM me your requests and I'll make that separate filet! Ok? Make sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Updation alert! XD make sure to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Thalia's birthday came and went. The three Olympian Royalty increased their training, trying their very hardest to push themselves to their breaking points. They just _had _to get to their ultimate power- then maybe their parents would let them go.

It wasn't that Nico didn't appreciate his life. He knew he could be a lot worse off. Instead, his father, who a usually very cruel and cold hearted, had taken up full responsibility for him. Most demigods were lucky to even _meet _their god parents; he _lived _with his father. Even better, Hades immortal wife, Persephone had welcomed him (eventually) with open arms and loved him as her own. His parents had both raised him in a loving, caring environment- quite ironic, considering his primary home was the Underworld.

It could be so much worse- he'd even been lucky enough to get on his Uncles' good sides. Zeus and Poseidon cared for him like the nephew was; he knew good and well, in any other scenarios, they could very well be his bitter enemies bent on destroying him- the same with his cousins. But he'd grown up comfortably with Percy and Thalia, who'd always take care of him like a lite brother. He couldn't count how many times they had come to visit him when he was sick, or snuck in when he was grounded, or just simply been there for him to lean on when he needed help. It was like that with all of them- whenever one called for help, or needed someone, they were the first to come running, the first to assist in any situation, the first to arrive and the last to leave.

All in all, his life was pretty good. He had a family, a nice home, the title of a Prince- it could be worse. However, that didn't man there wasn't room for improvement either.

While he loved his parents, they were just a _bit _too smothering. Everyone in the family was very, very protective of the demigod trio- they were fragile. They were no secret in the monster world- the few small missions they _had _been allowed on, only as training exercises to see how they did in the field, always monitored closely by at least three gods. Of course, they excelled every time, but even the smallest scrape, it seemed, caused for mass panic among their godly family and suddenly Olympus went into lockdown, and very single soul was devoted to helping them 'recover'. Only when a parent gave the ok did things cool down. And _sickness_… in the name of _Tartarus_, did that get ugly! He remembered the last time he'd had a cold, not even bad enough to provoke a fever, and suddenly his parents shut down the Underworld and every single soul was suddenly waiting on his every whim.

"Ugh, I'm _booored_." Whined the son of Hades, flopping onto his back. They sitting in a circle on one of the many green hills on Olympus, completely and utterly bored.

"You wanna go to the beach?" Percy suggested juicelessly.

"Nah" Thalia shook her head. "Even if dad would let us, we did that yesterday."

"Oh… you guys wanna go spit in Tartarus?"

"Last time we did that, we got _grounded_. Remember?"

"Oh right…"

"Yes, and you'll certainly be grounded even _longer _if you do it again."

They all glanced up, fining, with only slight surprise, Artemis standing there, her arms crossed and smirking, bow slung across her back.

They all smiled at her. "Hey Aunt Arty."

Her grinned tightened just slightly- they knew her nickname tended to irk her. "Hello children" she smirked as they all tensed- being called children tended to irk _them_. "I was wondering- do you care to visit my Huntresses?"

They all leapt up, summoning their bows as they did. "Lets do it!"

Their aunt laughed and didn't hesitate to teleport them. "Now, kids-"

"ZO ZO!" they paid her no attention as they suddenly flew across the field, promptly tackling their favorite Huntress in a hug-pile.

For a moment she didn't comprehend the situation and snarled "WHO DARES-"

"Zoë its so good to see you!"

"We missed ya Zo Zo!"

"Zo you hafta see this new trick I learned with my spear!"

"Oh! Perseus, Nicholas! Thalia!" the daughter of Atlas attempted to hug them all at once, pinned by her demigod fiends. "I have missed thou!"

Thalia giggled, rolling off of her. "Zo, _no one _says that anymore!"

Zoë's expression soured minimally. "I hate this language! It changes too often!"

The boys laughed and rose off of her, Percy offering a hand to help her up. She obliged, letting the eleven hear old pull her to her feet.

"What, _I _don't get a hug?" the proceeded to greet the others Hunters, gladly hugging everyone and, in a move to embarrass them, the boys made sure to kiss each and every one on the cheek, laughing and relishing as they all turned various shades of red and pink, while a few made a show of wiping of their faces jokingly, laughing.

"Hey" Nico tapped Katrina on the shoulder. She turned to him- it amazed the little Huntress, who had been nine for almost twelve years now, how much they had grown. She remembered back when they came to visit as toddlers and she'd pick them up and swung them around…

"I can't _believe _you're taller than me now!"

"And older!"

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" Percy slid up beside the son of Hades and messed up his hair, kicking away the skeletal hands that grabbed at his feet. "Death Breath here just had his birthday. We're all officially than you! Ha!"

He found a bow aimed at his, but he merely laughed and took off his own bow, Nico copying. "Who's up for an archery contest?"

"ME!"

**Ok, admittedly, I needed some filler. Next chappie, I'm thinking, the campers will shows up; maybe the one after that, not entirely sure! but make sure to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hiya! Remember, reviewing=faster updates! XD**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico weren't exactly know for being precise. The demigods tended to be rather impulsive and act on the spot. However, they could be trusted, but everyone knew not to set their hopes _too _high when it came to timed events. After all, their daily lives were pretty random, just doing whatever with no particular plan.

As of late, the trio were lounging lazily in one of Hera's gardens, tired. They'd just endured a particularly brutal training session with Theses, Hercules, Achilles, and the original Perseus… right after a wild birthday party for Thalia. So they were all pretty wiped.

They were all collapsed in a careless, though comfortable, position, on the plush grass together. Percy was stretched out flat, arms folded and hands behind his head. Talia lay to his direct left, head nestled on his shoulder, curled up, knees tucked to her chest. Nico lay on the right, head against his eldest cousins' ribcage, legs sight out before him and snoozing peacefully.

They would have all stayed asleep for probably the entire day… until someone saw it fit to give them all a face full of water. The half bloods all woke up, coughing and sputtering and choking. As Nico and Talia tried to rub the stinging seawater from their eyes, flush it from their noses and throats, Percy glared at the culprit, standing a few paces away and laughing at their expense.

"That wasn't funny Triton!" he turned to his cousins, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"A little saltwater never hurt anyone." Chuckled Percy's older brother. "And I had to wake you _somehow_."

"Ugh, _why_?" grumbled the Sky Princess, rubbing her eyes still.

His sea green eyes danced with humor. "Don't tell me you've forgotten the meeting."

It took a minute for that to sink, but when it did, they all leapt up in a panic. "DADDY'S GONNA KILL US!"

"WE'RE SO DEAD!" 

"WE'RE _SO _LATE!"

They all rushed off to Thalia's mini-palace; she'd had a wing installed for each of her cousins for just such an occasion. The Princess of Olympus tripped over herself in an attempt to pull on her chiton and strap on her Greek sandals that went all the way to her knees. "Why're these stupid things so long?" she complained to herself, trying not to get tangled in her own straps. "All anyone sees is, like, the first inch!"

After finally wriggling into her sandals and pulling on her dress, she piled her hair in a hasty updo and threw on a few bejeweled chains, tossing her tiara onto her head and running out the door. Her cousins joined her, both looking hastily dressed up but classy all the same, in the run to the throne room.

After a difficult five minute jog- running in a chiton was _hard_!- they tumbled into the throne room, fully aware they were late. "I'm so sorry Father!" Talia gushed, hastily bowing, her cousins following suit. "We were just tired and-"

Her father held up his hand. "Not to worry, my dear. Children, gave a seat."

Dipping their heads respectfully, they all settled at the base of their fathers' thrones, noticing with pleasure the comfortable pillows laid out for them. Within minutes they'd all dozed off again, leaving their family to their conversation, failing to notice the wide eyed guests all seated silently in the corner.

…

Soon enough, the meeting was drawing to a close, with one final topic to discuss. "Now" Zeus's stormy eyes flitted to his precious daughter, lying asleep at his feet. "One, final, topic to address. As of one yes ago, we began to take notice of sn influx of monsters. As was promised… we were to consider sending our children to address the situation of not corrected naturally." Everyone tensed just a bit and the room atmosphere seemed to thicken. "I regret to say, this problem has _not _corrected itself. Therefore" again his eyes flitted to his precious, precious baby girl "I must stay true to my word and allow the three to enter the mortal world and destroy the monsters."

Of course, straight after, the trio of Olympian royalty were woken with powerful thoughts from their parents. "My daughter, I take it yo re still looking forward to your expedition."

Thalia shrugged crankily, rubbing her eyes. "What I'm looking _forward _to right now is a _nap_."

Percy decided to step in before they changed their minds'. "Uncle Zeus, we'd love to! Really, but… can we all go knock out and sleep for a while? C'mon, you put us up against Achilles, Hercules- we're exhausted."

"Very well then." His stormy eyes held just a touch of humor. "Go, rest. This meeting is adjourned." Instantly, they all got up and ran out of the room, straight for Thalia's palace so they could crash.

After they had gone, the king of the gods turned to address the foreigners. Other half bloods, there for a field trip from their little camp. "Demigods… you may each be granted a single hour with your godly parents. Then I expect you to return to your camp. Is that clear?"

They all bowed send said "Yes, Lord Zeus." Before stepping back to wait eagerly to see their parent, momentarily distracted by the strange demigods they had seen before.

Annabeth, especially, a twelve year old girl with blond hair and eyes the color of storm clouds, waited excitedly. She'd had a rocky past, with an unloving, unforgiving mortal family, running away at seven years old… after such a disappointment, she had high hopes of her mother. She was a bit surprised at her appearance; she'd always thought her mother's hair would be blond, like her own. But she didn't care.

She was the last to be approached, watching the others trickle out with their respective parents. As soon as Athena come before her, she knelt down. "L- Lady Athena." She cursed the catch in her voice.

Her smile was reserved but kind. "Hello, my dear Annabeth." The daughter of Athena glowed when she said her name. "By all means, my dear daughter, rise! No need to bow to me- I am your mother. And today, I will be treated as such."

**There we go! Please review! Please! Here! Have a cooking if you review for me! ;) (::) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Here I am with an update! Admittedly, this is mostly filler. Enjoy!**

Of course, as soon as Percy had settled down into his nice, comfortable bed, someone just _had _to make a huge ruckus outside his window and ruin the sleepy atmosphere.

'_Seriously_?!' he complained to himself. He'd just snuggled down into the cool, smooth silk sheets and nestled under the warm, thick blanket… then something- something huge and heavy- had come crashing down to the ground with a humongous clang and startled him so horribly he'd literally rolled off the bed.

"Ow! Oh in the name of _Styx_…!" he stomped over to the window and threw open the shutters, glaring out into the garden. He was very surprised to see Athena standing there, glaring at Hermes and three mini-Hermes, along with a blond girl he didn't recognize.

"Heh… sorry…!" said one of the mini-Hermes, glancing sheepishly at the rack of swords he'd knocked over.

"Hey!" he called over, sliding his pegs over the side of the windowsill and sitting down on it. He studied his hands casually, folded in his lap. "So… Auntie Teena, Uncle Hermes, whatcha doin?" he noticed the blond girls' eyes widened when he called her 'Teena'.

"Ah, Percy." Hermes greeted. "Didn't wake you, did we little surfer dude?"

His sea green eyes crackled, but he kept a friendly face. "Nah, course not… especially since I didn't get to, you know, actually _fall asleep _you anything!"

Hermes smirked. "Sorry. We were takin a tour." He nodded to the three non-god visitors.

"Who… are you anyway?" he slid off the seat, bare feet meeting the plush green grass, walking up to the three strangers, observing them with interest. "New minor gods? …New training partners?" he winded a bit at that last part, reaching up to touch his still shoulder. "If you are… I'm goin back to bed. Hercules is such a jerk… clubbed me right in the shoulder. Twice. And don't even get me started on the whole Ladon quest…"

"No, dear cousin." Spoke Athena, reaching to touch his sore shoulder. She made a gesture with her arm toward the blond girl. "It is with great pride that I introduce one of my favorite daughters."

Percy's eyes flitted to the blond girl, who was oogling him with disbelief. "She's got your smart grey eyes Teena. Dye her hair black send you could be twins!" he smiled at the girl. "So… what's your name?"

The daughter of Athena blinked, seemingly still unsure what to make of the situation. Then she cleared her throat. "A- Annabeth… and who in the name of _Hades _are you?!"

Percy's expression hardened. "Don't use my uncle's name in context like that."

Annabeth looked startled, while Athena and Hermes winced behind her back. Everyone had learned early not to insult anyone that the trio of Big Three cousins considered family- with their volatile tempers and extreme powers, it was a bad idea to cross them. "Excuse me."

"I _said_" his eyes hardened further, narrowing to an angry glare. "_Don't _use my Uncle's name in context like that. Its rude, its disrespectful, and quite frankly, its _annoying_."

"I-"

Before Annabeth both retaliate, or even process what was happening, he turned on his wheel and marched back to the window, sliding back inside. "Night Aunt Teena, night Uncle Hermes. If mom swings by, tell her I'll clean my room later!" and with that, he closed the shutters, leaving a stunned and confused group of demigods.

"What… just happened?"

…

It wasn't long before the knock on the door come. Percy lifted his head off his pillow, glancing blearily at the door. "Ugh, _what_?" he grumbled, even though he was used to this by now.

"Um… Percy?"

He grinned, despite being annoyed at still not have fallen asleep. "Come on in guys." His cousins hesitantly pushed open the door, Nico wringing his pale hands, Thalia toying with her hair, down in a simple braid. Percy's smirk widened. "Can't sleep?"

"Th- The eagle statue in my room keeps staring at me!"

"And the maids are making too much noise!"

Percy smirked and sat up in bed, propped up on his elbows. "Say it."

They both looked embarrassed, averting their eyes. All the same, they complied and said "Can we sleep with you?"

He laughed, scooting over and patting the bed beside him. "Come on." And they both gladly dove for the mattress. This happened every time they were in the same domain and ended up sleeping- somehow, someway, the youngest two always ended up asking to sleep with their eldest cousin. Of course, when they were kids, it was always for matters of comfort, whether from bad dreams, fear, or just general homesickness. But anymore it was purely an unbreakable habit, and Nico and Thalia always strived to come up with new excuses to come lay down with their cousin. Either way, Percy always welcomed them. Of course, he made them ask _every _time, just to embarrass them, but he always let them stay.

"So" Thalia tucked herself under his arm, Nico snuggling up beside her. "_What _were your excuses again?"

Thalia's cheeks colored, and she shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

"Yeah, shut up!"

Percy whacked Nico with a pillow. "Repeat it" he challaneged. "Or get out."

Of course, he was just joking, but Thalia sighed. "_Fine__**. **_ I said the maids were making noise- and they were!" the maids in her palace were nymphs, kept alive by the various potted trees dotted here and there. "I swear, Aspen could make noise in a freaking cotton swab factory!"

"And that eagle is creepy!"

"Says the guy whose best friends' are _zombies_." Sneered Thalia.

Of course, he came back with "Yeah, Thals. Didn't wanna say it, but you really do look undead."

She slammed a pillow into his face while Percy laughed. Of course, that made him the next target, and soon enough, their nap had been traded for a pillow fight.

**There you go! More fluff! And soon, the trio will head out on their mission, and eventually visit camp. Remember to review! Have a cookie (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) but only if you review! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**In response to a review from Hagan Son of Nike, of **_**course**_** they're blue cookies! What kind of Percy Jackson fan do you think I am? XD As if I'd serve non-blue cookies! Lol (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) blue cookies for everyone that reviews!**

The cousins barely managed to catch half an hour of sleep before someone came to wake them. The cousins were all sprawled out carelessly and, quite comically, without as was the usual. Percy lay on the bottom on the ceremonious pile, one arm dangling over the edge of the bed and the opposite leg propped up along the headboard. Thalia lay sprawled sideways across his chest, body from the stomach up over the bed. Nico was tangled with the only girl of the group, one leg wedged under her back, arm unknowingly across her face with his own head over the edge. Needless to say, a very odd and interesting way to sleep. But they seemed perfectly content, all of them snoring softly, and, in Percy's case, drooling.

"Ah..." there was a knock on the door. "My Lady? My Lords?"

"Huh?" attempting to sit up and wiping his mouth, Percy looked round, confused for a moment. "Ugh, _whaaat_?" he whined.

"So sorry to wake you sir" called the voice of a dryad from outside the big oaken double doors. "But your parents have requested your presence in the arena. Something about a last minute training session…?"

"Ugh…" moaning dramatically in complaint, he said "Sure. Give us… ten minutes. Nico's _impossible _to wake up."

"Yes sir." And her footsteps echoed away.

The son of Poseidon sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his hair, trying to wake up. "Alright…" he reached for Thalia's shoulder, shaking her… and was immediately zapped a she attempted to leap up, reflexes kicking in. Of course, that knocked poor Nico to the floor, and in his moment of panic, skeletons of all sorts erupted from the floor and shadows. Percy yelped and narrowly dodged a swipe from the sword of a skeletal soldier.

"Nico! Control your pets!"

The son of Hades glared as he picked himself up. "First off, they aren't my pets. _Cerberus _is my pet."

"Oh that's right." Teased Thalia. "They're your servants, O mighty Ghost King!"

"Oh shut up!" then he flicked his hand in annoyance. "Be gone, all of you!" the undead all obeyed, event he little skeleton mouse he'd become fond of over the years- out it first skittered u his leg and climbed his arm to nuzzle his cheek briefly before collapsing into a pile of bones and turning to dust. He brushed the dust off absent mindedly. "Why'dja go and wake us up anyway?"

"Parents want us in the arena. Last minute training or something."

"Ugh, great."

"Joy."

They entered separate changing rooms, pulling off their pajamas and putting on something more appropriate.

"Well, let's get this over with." Thalia muttered, redoing her braid over her shoulder as they navigated the halls of her palace. A nymph offered them each a shot glass and a platter ambrosia squares, which they were all quick to take. Gulping down a single swig of nectar, the Sky Princess put the glass aside and crammed a square of ambrosia into her mouth, the taste of rich red velvet german chocolate cake meeting her tongue, tasting just like her mothers special recipe. While they weren't injured, this would give them an extra boost of energy, and extra kick to prepare them for more training after being so drained.

…

Upon entering the room, the trio was pleasantly surprised to see their entire family gathered, sell twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia, their mothers, and, again in Percy's case, big brother. They were all perched in the stands, watching with the company of several other half-bloods. Percy was slightly less surprised- he'd seen four, but he hadn't realized there were so many here

Thalia couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Leave it to Daddy dearest to make this into a spectator event when we're dog tired."

'_Oh, my daughter_' his voice spoke in her mind. '_Relax, my dear. Train._'

"Fine…" she muttered under her breath. "You guys wanna spar?"

Instantly his cousins grinned. "Bring it!"

…

Annabeth couldn't help being in awe. These children, who couldn't have been older than her, fought better than the senior campers! Their skill was unbelievable, their movements fluid expert. They fought as well as, dare she say it, gods. The trio stood in a triangle, each fighting the opposing two. That odd character from before, Percy, stood furthest from them, a sword in each hand, battling the other two effortlessly. They were all perfectly matched, no one could get a swipe in, as every blow was perfectly blocked and parried. Their fighting styles varied slightly, and the daughter of Athena was amazed that they could hold against two different styles at the same time.

'_They must be minor god_s' she decided. There was no other explanation. How he had greeted Lady Athena and Lord Hermes so loosely, how well they fought. But it was strange, she hadn't picked up on any godly essence… maybe they were relatively young minor gods, made within the last millennia or so?

"My Annabeth" she turned her head. Her mother was smiling at her dismally, her eyes twinkling, like she knew something Annabeth didn't. "I assure you, my dear, that they are not minor gods."

That wasn't _so _hard to believe. There were some occasions where ordinary people could attain immortality- Aeolus was a great example. He wasn't exactly a god, just a Master. Nymphs and dryads were immortal as well until their life source was depleted, but she'd never herd of a nature spirit ever picking up a weapon, let alone being so skilled. "Then… then what are they, mother?" 

Athena's smile was well humored, but still serious. "My dear Annabeth, they are but demigods, much like you."

**And here we go! I'm dying of the flu, but while I'm sick in bed, mi figured I'd get some work done. Please review; it'll make me feel better!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here I am! Sorry I took so long; I'm still sick. My flu has mellowed out into more cold like symptoms- really just coughing and sneezing and a sore throat. Please review! Have a blu cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

When it became evident no one was getting anywhere with their sparring match, Nico decided to play unfair. Before Thalia had time to react, suddenly, a skeletal hand wrapped around her throat and yanked her back. Shrieking in sudden surprise, lightning exploded off of her, accidentally zapping Percy. On response, he reflexively threw a wave of water at the threat. In no time Thalia was soaked, with watches of monster dust stuck to her blouse and jeans and melted on the ground around her. And she was steaming. Quite literally, the water was evaporating at a fast pace, metallic scented smoke curling off of her. She clutched her spear, turning on her cousins, shoulders shaking with rage.

"_YOU'RE DEAD_!" and she fried them both with a large bolt of lightning. Instantly the two boys were thrown back against the arena wall, charred and smoking with their hair erect and singed.

And they were both _mad_.

"Oh it is on!"

Thalia snarled, still peeved from being nearly choked and douses. "Bring it!"

They looked ready to battle it out till they were all unconscious, but thankfully their parents stepped in, each of the Big Three appearing in front of their respective child.

"Now Thalia, you mustn't exhaust yourself." Zeus chided, stroking her head calmingly. "Remember, you have an important mission to tend to."

"I- I know." She took a, slightly shaky, deep breath, trying to calm her temper, allowing her father to tap twice on her shield, a perfect replica of her fathers', so it shrunk down into a silver chain bracelet. "Sorry daddy."

"Quite alright my dear. Now come, greet our guests."

Guests…? Oh! She'd almost forgotten about those demigods I the stands! "Um… alright."

The other gods led their visitors from the stands and onto the area floor, towards the demigods. The cousins each stood by their father, sending (half playful) glares at each other behind their backs. However, their interest was soon fixed on the demigods opposite them. They introduced themselves quickly, Percy regarding Annabeth rather coolly- not meanly, just cautious. And, after a prompting from his uncle, stepped forward first, as the eldest of the trio.

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon. Second Prince of Atlantis." 

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Princess of Olympus."

"Nicholas, Son of Hades. Prince of the Underworld, Ghost King."

The only daughter of Aphrodite fainted on the spot. The rest looked on in a mixture of disbelief and awe, a couple with jealousy glinting in their eyes. "Are you… gods?"

They all proceeded to laugh, ultimately amused. "Oh no!" giggled Thalia. "Well, at least not _yet_. Mommy and daddy said that's what I'm getting for my eighteenth birthday."

Zeus and Hera turned to her with surprise. "How did you-"

Thalia smirked. "A, one of your maids is a gossip. Two… well, I got up to ask the Muses to play me some music, and I heard you talking."

Hera's green eyes glared at her husband. "I _told _you you were speaking too loud! Now our drling daughters' surprise is spoilt!"

"How was I to know she'd be lurking around at three hours past midnight?!"

"Mommy, daddy" Thalia interrupted sweetly. "I don't _care _if it's a surprise. But I want to be the goddess of storm clouds… or lightning."

"Of course, dear heart."

"Anything you want, princess."

"Ok, your Royal Spoiledness aside" Thalia gave Percy a nasty glare for that one. "Can we go get ready? I wanna leave already!"

"Oh right!"

"Yeah, lemme go pack!"

...

"Oh… this one? No, not that. HM… maybe I should… no, not warm enough. No, that's too summery. Uhhh…" Thalia was tearing through her closet, trying to find some proper hunting clothes to bring on their trip. So far all she'd located was three pairs of jeans, her favorite silver blouse, and a stray boot. "Oh… _where _are my hunting clothes?"

"May I help you, Little Archer?"

She turned. Her sister, Artemis, stood there. She wore simple gray and white cameo jeans, her favorite black hunting boots, a blue blouse and a silver parka. Her bow and quiver were slung across her back, with her hair plaited back in a simple braid with a leather ribbon. She looked exactly Thalia's age; twelve. "Hey Arty…"

"What's wrong, Sister?"

She chuckled weakly to herself, finding sour humor in her predicament. "I can't find _anything_."

The Moon Goddess and devoted big sister smiled softly, brushing Thalia's black bangs out of her blue eyes. "Well, perhaps I can be of assistance." She waved a hand, and twelve perfect hunting outfits laid themselves out on the bed, with an assortment of jeans, shirts, socks, and shoes. Beside them lay an enchanted sack, which Thalia knew was probably enchanted, most likely already equipped with a tent, fire wood, food, and weapons. Not to mention more… privileged things, like a toothbrush, and soap. "How does that please you?"

She grinned, stepping forward and embracing her sister gratefully. "Thanks Arty…" she lay her head on her chest. "You're the best."

Artemis lay her head over Thalia so she was tucked under her chin, stroking her hair affectionately. "Thank you, Thalia. I do try."

Her 'baby' sister (after Thalia had arrived, she became the 'baby' of the family, and Artemis was _so _glad, because Apollo finally stopped calling her Baby Sis) giggled, squeezing her tightly a moment. "Well, you do a good job."

Artemis kissed her forehead, before holding her out at arms length, hands on her shoulders. "Good luck, my dear Sister." She said, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "May your hunt be blessed to be bountiful and successful."

Thalia's grin stretched wider, grateful, lurching forward to embrace her again. "Thanks Arty" she mumbled into her hair. "I… I'll miss you."

Artemis rubbed her back. "We will miss you as well." She pulled back and kissed her forehead one more time, before gesturing to her bed. "Come, lets finish your packing."

…

After they'd all transported to home and back again, packing all their things into enchanted packs, the cousins prepared to leave. Their respective parents, as well as every minor god and goddess on Olympus came to say goodbye. They'd be riding down in the elevator with the visiting half bloods, something they were all amazed by.

After blessings and good wishes and triple check overs on their packs, the Olympia Royalty waved goodbye to their family and stepped inside, trying to ignore the stares of the other demigods.

Of course, a certain daughter of Athena wouldn't tolerate it. He waited five seconds after the doors closed, and then turned to the children of the Big Three. "Start talking. Who are you? How could there be unknown children of the Big Three? My mother claimed you demigods and-"

"Hush, Child of Wisdom."

**And there you go! Sorry I took so long to update; I'm still sick, as mentioned before. Please review, and I'll try to update soon! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, everyone that's worrying that Percy and Annabeth won't end up together, relax! Of **_**course **_**I'm going to put in Perceabeth, I just don't know when! I mean, they're still kids. But they **_**will**_** end up together, and remember- in the books, Annabeth wasn't very fond of him at first ;) I'm trying to keep it **_**somewhat **_**similar to the book.**

**Kay enjoy! :D**

Annabeth looked like she'd just received a slap across the face, and couldn't decide whether to feel disbelief or anger. Percy gave her a look, not mean or anything, just… wondering. Then he gave a similar look to his youngest cousin. "Nico, would it _kill_ you not to invoke someone while we're in an enclosed space?"

"Whatever…" muttered the son of Hades moodily. "But guys, what's our game plan?"

"What're we even _searching _for?" Thalia stepped in, looking to Percy for direction, fingering her silver chain bracelet thoughtfully. "I mean… dad never really filled us."

Percy thought for a moment. Just roaming the countryside wouldn't work, and she had a point… wincing inside, he turned to Annabeth. Her cheeks were turning red, presumably in anger from Nico's interruption. "Daughter of Athena… your mom's the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy? Got any pointers?"

Instantly, the anger drained away to be replaced by curiosity. "You want _my _help?" they all nodded. "Alright… well, don't you have _any _source of information? Did you receive a prophecy? No, no… that couldn't be it. To be assigned a quest by the king of the gods, it must be something major" she was more thinking aloud now rather than talking to them. "Didn't he tell you _anything_? There must be a reason for this quest, Zeus wouldn't just launch one for no reason."

"So… in other words, you got nothin?"

Annabeth gave the Prince of Death a nasty glare that rivalled his own. "_No_. I'm saying, think. Surely Lord Zeus has his reasons, you simply have to find them."

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, indicating they'd reached the bottom floor. Annabeth jumped suddenly, whipped her neck to stare at the digital screen that indicated their level, and promptly cursed in ancient greek, realizing she'd let herself get distracted, and therefor hadn't been able to question them and their existence. Percy gave her a teasing, happy smile, and realized he'd done it on purpose! The little weasel!

Chiron led her away and onto the bus, the whole time trying to glance back at the mysterious trio, but they'd disappeared. She mumbled a string of curses, including _'Di immortales_', aimed at herself. Tricked by a son of Poseidon! Her mother would be so disappointed…

…

Lucky for them, Percy, Thalia, and Nico had ties all through the mythical world, and Iris, goddess of the rainbow, very much adored them. With some water from Percy and a tiny sacrifice from each of their allowances- and a nice dose of the puppy dog eyes- she was happy to transport them. Hermes had, in fact, gifted them a magical map to help on their journey; upon vanquishing one group of monsters, the next one would show itself. They solely had to lay a drachma on that place as payment, and their uncle would then proceed to transport them. So cheap…

"Ugh" Nico shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him. "_Why_ can't monsters cause trouble somewhere _warm_?"

"Y- Yeah." Agreed Thalia, ducking under a large icicle, swatting some snowflakes from her hair. "Th- This air's so c-cold its making my snot freeze!"

"Guys, _please _stop it…" Percy murmured. They'd been trekking underground through this wide set of tunnels for three hours, all of them cold, frozen, with snow falling from nowhere. Giant icicles that could easily impale them hung down from the ceiling like pointing fingers ready to poke them. "We just need to find the whatevers-down-here, kill it, and get out."

"Y- Yeah." Nico nodded. "Ho- Hopefully somewhere w-w-warm. Like Florida."

"F- Forget Florida." Thalia scoffed. "I wanna go to the Bahamas!"

"Guys, _quit_!" Percy snapped. While he loved his cousins, heir whining was getting annoying, and all their talk about tropical weather was making him homesick for his warm underwater bedroom. "You're _not _helping!"

"Who said I was tryna help?" mumbled Nico under his breath… promptly getting a splash of water that made ice form in his hair. "H- Hey! Percy!"

While Thalia giggled at his expense, she summoned a good bit of lightning and touched her arms, letting the electricity travel up her arms, generating some heat. "Ah…"

"Shh!"

Suddenly, Percy grabbed them both by the arm and slammed them up against the wall, pressing his back to the rock with them on either side. They took the hint and flattened against the wall. Their cousins' eyes were wild, calculating and pumping with fearful adrenaline. He mouthed '_Nobody. Move._'

They nodded their agreement. Thalia's eyes met his. What are they?, she seemee to ask.

'Telkhines' he mouthed back. 'A couple Cyclopes, one hellhound and… am emposa?'

They both winced, watching their leader, awaiting instruction. Percy raised his left hand, nearest to Nico, and flicked one finger toward the cave. The youngest gave a nod, before disappearing, showing up in an obscure corner of the cavern, watching the monsters, carefully concealed in darkness. The empousa stiffened, looking around… before shaking her head and going back to work. Her 'work' consisted of stalking around, yelling at the other monsters to work faster.

Percy felt Thalia nudge his arm, and he looked to the left and down, meeting her blue eyes. His eyes flitted to her bow, and she drew it flawlessly, her movements fluid and silent. She backed down the tunnel slightly, daring to take a few tiny steps away from the wall. She signaled Nico, and a moment later he melt3d out of the shadows beside her, whispering "What's our plan?"

"Percy wants me to take out some with by bow." She knocked an arrow. It made sense. Thalia was the most skilled archer of the three, and never missed a target. And besides, eliminating some enemies from long range was safer- why risk unnecessary up close and persona combat and risk injuries? "Summon us some undead fighters, huh? We need a distraction- Percy's gonna move in with his sword; wants you there too."

"And… what about you?"

"Don't worry about _me_." She swept her braid over her shoulder, lightning suddenly dancing on her fingers, encasing her bow and flowing over her arrow. "The twins don't call me the Lightning Archer for nothin'." And she let the arrow fly.

**Here we go! They've officially started their mission! Cookies for everyone who reviews!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm starting to think I should discontinue this. Ever since I posted chapter 15, I've gotten yelled at repeatedly via pm's about people that now hate my story because I was planning on incorporating Percabeth.**

**So, either I'll stop writing this, or just screw all the romance in general. Cuz A) I'm not liking the hate B) I suck at writing romance, and C) I don't want to make anyone hate me. Opinions? If I'm being dramatic, I apologize, but I hate making people upset and I just want people to be happy.**

**I have had a thought though- perhaps I could make an alternate story? Same plot and everything, and very similar chapters, but no Percabeth for you non-Percabeth lovers? Would that placate anyone? Would anyone that doesn't lIke Percabeth read it, or would I be wasting internet data? Please let me know, preferably in a private message! Please and thank you!**

As Thalia's arrow made contact with a telkhines shoulder, it exploded with a sound blast of thunder, sending out three lightning bolts, leaving four monsters disintegrated. They all yelped and scattered about, surprised, looking around for the source. The empousa sniffed the air. "Half bloods!" she shrieked. "I knew it! I totally called it!"

"There she is! Get her!" Thalia fired another two electric arrows, taking out seven more monsters, four or five skeletons appearing around her, all armed with swords. Thalia let her bow drop, and it disappeared with magic. Slamming a hand onto her bracelet, Aegis sprang to life- full, horrible life- making a few monsters recoil and hiss at the hideous face of Medusa glaring out of it. Her favorite spear arrived in her hand at will.

The empousa hisses at her, lunging with her claws outstretched, long fangs bared. The daughter of Zeus slammed the shield over her head and she went down moaning. Taking a jab at a telkhine, she blocked a swipe from the hellhound and yelled "Guys! I could use some back up here!"

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind, right around the waist and threw her across the cavern. Shrieking for just a moment, she slammed against the cave wall and slid down, groaning and gasping, out of breath. Thalia tried to move, but her entire body was numb with shock. Aegis lay a few feet away, and her spear was wedged into a crevice of the stone wall some feet above her head. Whimpering, she tried to prop herself up with one arm, maybe reach for her shield, but a giant hand slammed into the ground right beside her. The Cyclops wrapped two fingers around her throat and lifted her high in the air, laughing. "Aw, poor foolish little demigod girl." He quipped, grinning with his crooked black and yellow teeth. "Tried to launch an attack on the Titan Lords forces. You will die!"

"Fool!" screamed the empousa, just now getting up. "Don't tell the brat anything!"

The Cyclops, looked confused. "Why not?" he scratched his head. "She's gonna die anyway."

"Just don't!" and she promptly got a stygian iron sword in the back.

"No on" Nico spit on her monster dust. "Hurts my cousins!"

The Cyclops as the demigod seemingly disappeared, ultimately confused. He turned in a circle, Thalia swinging limply in his grasp. "Where did you go?"

"Right here." He turned… and an arrow flew right at his throat. Instead there stood Percy, watching, sadly, as one of his half brothers crumbled to dust. He caught Thalia as she was dropped, now barely conscious.

Her electric blue eyes fluttered weakly. "P… Percy?"

"Its ok Thals." He hushed her gently, setting her on the ground, carefully propping her up against the rock. "You're ok. Keep your head elevated, and I'll be riiiight back." Leaning forward, he quickly kissed her hairline in a comforting manner before rising up, bringing out his sword and charging back to the battle to help Nico and his skeleton comrades.

After eliminating about an extra twenty telkhines, the battle was over relatively quickly, with only a couple scrapes and cuts to the boys.

After checking on their cousin a bit further, giving her some ambrosia, Percy looked toward the cavern all the monsters had come from. "Hey Nico, stay here, watch Thais."

"Where" Thalia sipped some more nectar. "Where're you going?" she stilled looked pale and fragile.

"I'm gongs go see what those nasties were up to."

As Percy went to check that out, Nico put his sword away and felt Thalia's forehead. "Your gettin feverish… here." Pulling a water bottle out of his pack, he unscrewed the cap and handed it to her. She accepted gladly, taking a long drink.

"Th- Thank you." She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, rolling one shoulder tentatively. "Gods of Olympus, that _hurt_."

"Well, good ta see that toss didn't bruise your ability to state the obvious."

She shoved him in the shoulder- albeit a bit weakly. "Aw shut up." she laughed. "Who asked you anyway?"

"I did."

"Rhetorical question."

"Whatever."

"Uh… hey guys?" Percy tried to keep the unsettledness out of his voice. It didn't work.

"…Yeah Percy? What's wrong?"

"Uh, I found their plans. And they aren't pretty."

**And there we go. Please review, I'm sorry this is so short! Here, have blue cookies and blue coke! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi! Now, before I begin, I have an order of blue cookies and one glass of blue coke for Hagan Son of Nike? Is he here? I have your order! XD anyway, please R&R**

"Oh no…" Percy backed away. "Nico, get in here!"

Nico came running in. "What's u- up… oh gods…" his soulful black eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lying on a raised pedestal was an unfinished blade, long and curved, seven feet long. It still glowed, nice and hot.

"Slash it."

"Wh- What?"

"You're sword is Stygian iron- it'll have the best chance at destroying this thing."

"Ok…" he raised his sword and slashed downwards. The blade split and shattered into a million pieces, the cement stand lopping in half like butter.

"Good…" Percy bent down, slipping of his jacket, carefully wrapping up a shard. "I've never seen metal like this before…"

Nico scowled. "Well, whatever it is, its got an aura of death… don't touch it with your hands."

"Don't hafta tell me twice…" he wrapped it up thickly and slid it into his pack. "We should send it back to Teena- if anyone knows what this is, she will."

"Yeah, guess she's our best shot."

A weak, annoyed call came from the other room. "Um, guys? I'm still waiting here."

"Oh right… coming Thals!"

…

Making their way out of the frozen cave, the boys helping to support Thalia on her apparently broken ankle, they made camp in a forest, on high ground as they'd been taught, Percy locating a stream to camp near. After setting up Thalia's tent, Percy helped her lie down and put up her foot. Her ankle was healing quickly thanks to the ambrosia and nectar, but he still thought she ought to rest awhile.

"You comfy?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, punching the pillow next to her in an attempt to get more comfortable. "_No_. Percy, stop babying me!"

"I'm not _babying _you." He insisted. "I just think you oughta rest till your ankles all healed up. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Well, in that case" he flashed her a teasing grin. "Please excuse my most _awful _crime, O Sky Princess!"

She threw a pillow at him, just as Nico stuck his head in the tent. "Hey guys?"

"What's up, Death Breath?"

He pulled a face at him. "Shut up, Kelp Head. Our dad's just messaged- and Thalia, Uncle Zeus wants to talk to you."

Instantly, she paled. "Ooooh no! oh no no no no no no! No! Daddy can't see me like this- he'll blow a fuse, and- and…"

"And drag us back to Olympus." Finished Percy grimly.

"Well whaddaya want me to tell him?" demanded Nico. "I can't just say, 'Oh, sorry, Thalia doesn't wanna see you right now.' He'd smite me!"

"Um, tell him, I'm, uh… just tell him I'm washing off in the river!"

"Sounds good… your ankle should heal within an hour or so- I'll just tell him to call back later. Oh, and Perce, your mom and dad wanna see you too."

"Ok…"

…

"No, sorry Uncle Zeus, sorry Aunt Hera, Thalia can't come right now."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Thalia's washin off." Explained Percy. "She just went to have a bath. And I doubt she'd appreciate us dropping in while she's… well, you know. Unless, you guys _want_-"

"NO! Ah… no no, that- that's quite alright, Nephew." Zeus said. "Just… instruct Thalia to contact us the moment she arrives back."

"You got it. Uh… anything else?"

"Perseus" his mother leaned into the picture. "You're behaving yourself, I hope? I'd better not get another complaint from poor Thalia claiming the water turned to ice while she was bathing!" he'd done that once on a dare; and after his cousin recovered from hypothermia, she proceeded to chase him all about Olympus, yelling death threats and zapping him harshly. Percy had been eyebrow-less for weeks.

"Aw c'mon mom, that was _one _time! And Triton dared me!"

"Hey!" shouted his brother from somewhere out of sight. "Don't drag me into this!"

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway, we're doin fine, no need to worry."

Persephone sighed, adjusting her flowing white robes. "We _always_ must worry, I'm afraid. We are your parents- worrying comes with the occupation."

Nico laughed. "Well, at least _try _not to. We can take care of ourselves for a while mom. We're not toddlers anymore."

"You could handle yourselfers fairly well then, too, if I remember correctly." Chuckled Poseidon. "Apollo _still _refuses to buy ice cream with you three."

The boys both put on innocent grins. "He should know not to joke about ice cream."

"Yeah, that's _serious_." Nico agreed. "You _can't _joke about a kids' ice cream."

His father smiled minimally, amused. "Yes, well, I suppose it was fortunate we learned that notion early in life before your abilities developed further."

"Yeah, guess that could've gotten ugly."

They made mindless small talk awhile, the two boys deciding it would be best not to tell them _all _they'd seen today, only that, yes, this particular group of monsters _had _been working for their grandfather. They assured them that they'd destroyed them all with minimal damage; supposedly, the 'worst' that had happened was a scratch on Nico's arm, which had already healed thanks to some ambrosia.

"Well, I suppose we'll let you get back to your journey." Persephone finally said, wringing her hands, before blowing a kiss to her son. "I love you, my little honeysuckle."

As Percy observed silently that it shouldn't even be possible for someone that _pale _to turn that _red_, Nico said "Y- Yeah, bye mom. I love you too."

"Oh Perseus" giggled Amphitrite, clearly reading his expression. "Don't think you're getting away. I love you, my little baby angelfish."

"_Moooom_-!"

While the two mothers giggled, clearly enjoying themselves, Hera spoke up. "Boys, do tell my darling baby that I miss her dearly. And- And have her message us just as soon as she can."

"Will do, Auntie Hera." They shared conniving smiles, fully intending to tease Thalia with her mothers' words. "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think s- actually, yes. Would you kindly tell my daughter to _avoid _getting thrown around by Cyclops?!"

"And boys, _do _try _not _to hide things like this from overprotective godly parents. It will only serve to get you grounded."

They both winced, offering up guilty smiles. "Um… oops?"

Zeus glared, electric blue eyes displeased and crackling. "Don't let me catch you lying again. I won't drag you back solely because I know this means very much to my little girl… but if she is harmed again, you will _not_ be allowed another mission. Is that clear?"

They both sighed, grumbling "_Yes_ Uncle Zeus."

"Good. Give Thalia my love." And he ended the iris message.

**There you go! Please review! Ooooooooh! The boys are busted! XD here! Have blue cookies and blue coke if you review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
